The Story of Chicken - A true story of rebellion, massacre and the last battle ever fought on the wiki!
Original creation date: September 19, 2016 Original creator: Chicken45 (now Chicken10) ---- Today I am one of the best respected users of this wiki. But it wasn't always that way, In fact I was once a know troll and creepypasta believer well here is my story. My time as a troll I first came to this wiki in early 2016, to post a creepypasta that back then I post everywhere, called Green Steve, Green Steve was a rather short low faith pasta yet I loved the story then. I actually believed Green Steve existed in Minecraft, well anyway users such as deadlock and skeleton who knew all pasta where fake started saying green steve was when me and my two friends one a wikia user not logged in and we never nicknamed him and another the infamous 123hillbilly where saying it was real. Soon thre was an all out war with deadlock and skeleton on one side and us three on the other. In an action against Deadlock and Skeleton 123hillbilly went overboard with vandalism and was banned from the wikia network. As for me I gave up on Green Steve and stopped saying it was real and I soon made peace with Skeleton and Deadlock though they never trusted the wikia ccontributer I still did, which would soon prove a near fatal mistake! Rebellion Once Green Steve was forgotten my eyes where open to the start of the wiki trolls and vandals where almost everywhere! I thought to myself "The users of this wiki need a leader and now they are about to have one...DEADLOCK!" So I soon found Deadlock had similar plans. Deadlock contacted wikia staff for admins. Deadlock was soon given buraucrat rights and gave me and master and skeleton admin rights. We had not planned on fighting LifeUpStudios but we had to. One of his biggest supporters da sucker told him on another wiki of the user rights request LifeUpStudios had only one plan, crush the new admins! Then I knew he had to be overthrown. The battle was about to begin against the old blood of LifeUpStudios against the new admins. My first action was to unblock enemy users who lifeup had banned "many not for to good of reasons" . The battle begun the battle begun lifeupstudios and his forces struck first but we hit back, and hit back harder after a day of flame war LifeUpStudios surrendered and was banned. Counter Rebellion LifeUpStudios was gone but we had a wiki to rebuild. We started by deleting most trollpastas and banning the users who made the spam pages. Remember the wiki contributor? Well I had basically forgotten him. I had new friends, he was forgotten and he knew it, sad isn't it? That a growing anger among trollpasta writers would nearly destroy all I worked to create, the new pages nearly gone the best pages smashed bye riots, that nearly happened! As temtinans grow I buillt up an army in case of a feud. Trollpasta users saw this as no less then a declaration of war! The leader of this was the wikia contributer! He gathered trollpasta users and put delete taps on several creepypastas. my army arrived, and battle broke out. Bye the end of the today or then half the trollpastas where destroy and all the revolters banned. I messaged the wiki contributor on last time I said "I will never forget" Return I left the wiki for some time but I returned though, when I returned I discovered the wiki had suffered many attacks from a user called ThatGuyEntity, who had been defeated. After that I had a vow never to leave the wiki again. Category:Wiki history Category:User backstories Category:Archived from MCCW